1. Field of the Invention
current practice contemplates the use of an extruded resilient plastic reveal molding for a vehicle body window installation which has a decorative trim or crown portion adapted to bridge the space between the window glass or pane and the body opening in overlying engagement therewith. The molding is of the type having a stem extruded integral with the decorative trim portion and extending generally normal therefrom for insertion into the space preparatory to achieving a bond between an adhesive sealant previously placed in the space and the stem. While generally effective for the purposes intended, when the window corners are 90 degrees or approach this sharp angle of changing direction, i.e. are of a small radius turn, the known prior art molding cannot be used at the corners because they exhibit crumpling or crimping in their inner edge. Thus in these corners, separate corner pieces must be used and the prior art molding is used in the straight length portions therebetween. A prior art alternative to the use of corner pieces is to use two lengths of molding and join these lengths using a miter joint at the small radius corners.
In contrast, the inventive window molding can be used entirely about the periphery of the window, and specifically can be fitted in small radius corners, and still contribute to a finished, commercially acceptable appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119 issued on Aug. 21, 1979 to Hedeen et al., describes a window reveal plastic molding 50 which, according to accepted practice, has retrorse fins 58-68 on opposite sides of a depending stem 54 to center the top decorative trim portion or crown 52 over the gap between the window glass or pane 24 and window opening 22. This patent is instructive generally on the prior use of reveal molding and is noted for this reason, but does indicate how reveal molding can be used effectively in corners approaching 90 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,783 issued on Jun. 18, 1985 to Yamada et al. does address the problem experienced using reveal molding in a sharply curved corner, and illustrates in FIG. 3 the unsightly crumpling that occurs in the inner edge of the molding in this circumstance. As a solution, Yamada proposes flexuring of depending legs on the molding to counter the crumpling tendency.